


The Big Bad Wolf

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deerper, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Wolf!Bill Cipher, cervitaur!dipper, deer!dipper, off screen consent, this is all consentual btw, wolf!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is wandering out in dangerous territory of the forest, and encounters a wolf that has some plans for him. (THIS IS ALL CONSENTUAL BY THE WAY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say this one more time, so we're all clear. Dipper said yes to all of this, off screen, they had a safe word and everything. Alright, cool, (their safe word is 'Silly Straws' that's my headcanon tbh)
> 
> Enjoy B^)

Dipper carefully walked through the forest, more weary than usual- which was saying a lot seeing how paranoid of a person he was. He had a valid reason though today, he hardly explored this part of the woods and when he did he had some sort of plan. But not today. No, like every so often he would allow himself to wander aimlessly and see where it would lead him, and today just so happened to be here… He regretted following his gut instinct to just turn on his heels nearly an hour ago and just come back with someone else- like Mabel or Wendy, shamefully admitted they could kick ass better than he could… His ears would flicker every now and again at the sound of wind through the trees, small animals scurrying away from his presence. But every now and again he would catch something he couldn’t quite place, something he hardly heard enough to pinpoint what it was. So instead he’d swallow and pick up his pace, turning here or there and ultimately without much of his awareness get himself more tangled in the forest. He whipped his head around when he heard the falling of branches, his legs never stopping as he scanned the surrounding area before he saw the culprit- a simple bird jumping from tree to tree before it lurched from its current branch to take to the air. He exhaled a breath of relief that was caught off when the world around him blurred into a mess of color and he felt himself fall the grassy floor.

He landed with an ‘oof’, shifting his weight as he rubbed the side of his head that connected with the ground. He hissed through his teeth, sitting up on his hands before he froze. Hearing a small laugh and click of tongue above him. Carefully he opened his eyes and looked up to find a tall man towering over him with an unnerving wolfish grin- no pun intended. His pale blue eyes almost glowed as he stared down at him, his hands firmly on his hips while he spoke, “Well, that was quite an unfortunate tumble, don’t you think?”

Dipper went to push himself back, to scramble for some sort of distance but as if the man read his mind he felt a boot step on the hand he had planted on the ground, wincing at the slight pressure but nothing painful- yet… “Who- where did you come from?”

“Should be asking you that!” Dipper stared wide eyed when the man leaned down enough to thread his fingers through his dark hair to tilt his head back, manually shifting him to look left and then right, “I’ve never seen such a pretty thing like yourself around here before! So pretty…” the cervitaur squeezed his eyes shut when he felt claws digging into his scalp, “I asked a question, kid.”

“I’m, I c-came from, Gravi-ty Falls?” Dipper spoke, questioned? He didn’t know, it was hard to think between the anxious feeling welling in his chest and the tight grip at his hair.

“You don’t sound so certain, _sweetheart,”_ the man dropped his hold but his foot remained firmly in place, “But no matter, I don’t care about that too much. What’s your name?” he didn’t give him an answer before he began to apply more pressure onto his hand, getting the buck to try to push his foot off of him, “I said name!”

“D-dipper! Dipper Pines, that’s my name, okay?” he swallowed when he answered, still trying to pull his hand away.

Just when he got a moment of that boot off, the man knelt down and dug his kneecap into his hand just as painfully as hit foot. His hand grabbed tightly at Dipper’s other hand, his free hand gripping his jaw to examine him more closely this time. Dipper didn’t say anything- instead he watched with wide eyes and knitted eyebrows as he did his own observing. The man had two ears poking from his hair, a pale dusty grey color along with his blonde hair. His light hair and fur colors gave great contrast to his darker complexion. When the man went to lick his lips was when Dipper fully caught his sharp teeth- but only for a split second. Dots connecting in his head as he looked from the man with wide worried, now beginning to panic eyes, down to catch a glimpse of his long tail the same color of his ears behind him, twitching ever so slightly. Dipper felt himself shake involuntarily.

His ears flickered back when the man spoke again, smiling still, “Dipper, what a cute name. Perfect for such an adorable little deer like yourself! I’m Bill, but you’re gonna call me Cipher. Got it?”

Dipper didn’t say anything, and that didn’t sit well with Bill at all. The man’s hold from his jaw moved to grip tightly once again into his hair and yank, growling lowly, “Got. It.?”

“Y-yes!” Dipper tried not to nod to prevent more of that painful ache, cowering as he squeezed his eyes shut, “Yes, Cipher!”

“Good boy! I like obedient boys,” Bill spoke with his once again happy tone. He leaned forwards and nipped at Dipper’s lips, getting him to clench his jaw tightly. Bill simply placed a sloppy kiss to his closed lips and moved down to his neck, mumbling against his skin, “Not much of a kisser I see…” Dipper gritted his teeth, “But that’s okay! Plenty of other stuff to do.”

Oh God why him? Why didn’t he listen to his gut earlier and just head back? He opened his eyes and tried not to growl as he shifted his weight, still feeling the man give sickly sweet kisses to his throat before he was able to kick his front leg out from beneath him. Bill was taken by surprise at the sudden hit to his stomach, falling back on his tail bone and letting go of the cervitaur. Dipper quickly stumbled from the ground and turned on his metaphoric heels to bolt in the opposite direction. He didn’t get very far however before he felt a large weight that pulled him back to the ground, he winced as he landed on a rock and felt his upper stomach begin to bruise as the man’s weight pinned him down. Bill moved to straddle him from behind, one hand pressing against the back of his neck and push him down while his other knotted into his hair and force his face to the dirt.

“Look, kid,” Bill spoke lowly, tightening his fingers in the brunette’s hair, “I wanna be gentle with you, but if you want to be rough I can be. If I have to I’ll tie you to a tree. So you’re gonna listen to me, got it?”

He didn’t say anything and Bill relaxed his hold before pushing his head once again into the ground, “G-got it,” he felt the hand around his throat tighten, adding with a slight hoarse voice, “C-cipher…”

Dipper felt the weight on his back lift and the hands from his hair and neck remove, he watched as Bill sat back in front of him and take both of his hands in one hand and hold them tightly. Bill’s other hand went back to his hair and tugged him to expose his perfect neck for him. He stared at the sky as the man pressed his mouth to him in an open mouth kiss along his Adam’s apple, he could feel his gentle breath fan against his skin. His ears flickered back and he balled his fists when he felt the man’s jagged teeth dig at his throat, but never enough to break through the skin. Bill sucked harshly to form a bruising hickey before he moved to somewhere else. Marking the cervitaur as his own and wanting the rest of the world to know. Purple pink and red splotched up and down the younger’s neck before Bill tugged the collar of his shirt down to expose his shoulder. Dipper cried out when he felt those teeth dig into the junction of neck and shoulder and break skin, tears welling in his eyes at the sharp pain pulsing through his nerves and down his spine. Bill’s hand in his hair dropped to run down his neck and underneath his shirt, down his back as far as he could reach before digging his nails painfully into him and dragging upwards back up to his neck where he pulled his hand away.

He sat back on his tailbone, hand moving to grasp his chin and forcing Dipper to look at him, he licked his lips and gave a quick kiss to his lips before he pulled away to look at his wide eyed almost pouting face, “There we go, back to that adorable face of yours.”

Dipper went to say something but felt the man’s thumb move up to run against his bottom lip, pressing firmly against both. Harder and harder- until. Dipper reluctantly parted his lips and Bill’s face lit up slightly at his cooperation, pushing his thumb all the way in as he could and running it firmly against the other man’s tongue. He moved till his thumb was pressing down at Dipper’s molars and craning his jaw open. Closing the gap between them and forcing his tongue into his open mouth. He knitted his eyebrows together when Bill very nearly shoved his tongue down his throat, tasting every inch of him as he could before he pulled away- pulling his thumb along quickly in case Dipper dared to bite him. Dipper closed his mouth again, watching the man in front of him and wondering what exactly he was going to do next. He watched as Bill stood up, letting go of his hands as he did so. Dipper turned away to ignore the obvious tent in the man’s pants when he stood, a slight glare on his reddened face.

“Your mouth is good and all, but have you ever used it for anything else?” Bill spoke and watched him, one hand on his hip and thumb hooked beneath the waistband of his jeans, “I asked you something, kid.”

Dipper swallowed, refusing eye contact as he answered with a quiet voice, “It… It depends on what, you mean by that.”

“I mean like eatin’ someone out, or in my case sucking someone off, you ever done that?” Dipper closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, not giving him an answer, “Well, whatever. If it’s a yes, then you should know what to do. And if no, well then you’ll get to cross it off your bucket list.”

His ears flickered at the sound of the man undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, he still refused to open his eyes. After a moment there was a hand in his hair again to tug him along till he felt the head of the man’s cock at his lips, the hand in his hair pushing at him until he parted his lips and took in the length. At least the wolf had the decency not to completely force him, allowing him to take his somewhat time.

“Oh, and just for precaution,” Bill spoke up and Dipper finally opened his eyes to look up at him, “If you bite me, I’ll bite you back. And I bite harder than you could ever be able to.”

Dipper grunted as a reply, getting him to shut up with a swallow around his pulsing arousal in his mouth. Dipper’s jaw ached already, taking in a deep breath as he pulled his head back and bob back, Bill’s hand in his hair pushed him down until he hit the back of the younger’s throat. Dipper did his best to just relax his jaw and throat, trying not to choke as he bobbed up and down along the man’s cock with the ‘help’ from the hand in his hair. At some point Bill had taken to gripping his hair with both hands as he would rock his hips against Dipper’s awaiting mouth. Dipper tasted the pre-cum already against his tongue as it dripped down his throat, doing his best to contain the choked gags that somehow slipped passed him. All while this was going on not once did he take his eyes off of Bill, even though he wasn’t instructed to he did so as if he was, Bill watching him as he fucked his mouth.

“You lo-ok like yo-ur’e in your element,” Bill snickered with a click of his tongue, and Dipper’s soft gaze turned into a glare as he growled a low hum along his cock. It didn’t take much longer before the man was howling out Dipper’s name as he came, the buck taking his seed while he pulled back on him until he only had the tip in his mouth. When Dipper pulled back he greedily swallowed down the man’s cum, licking his lips and watching him wordlessly walk behind him.

Bill lifted up the cervitaur’s fluffy tail and spoke up, “So, tell me, are you a virgin?”

“N-no!” Dipper defensively answered him, a little bit too quickly.

“Alright, alright, well, you ever been fucked? You know, had a guy’s dick up here, or toys- I’m not gonna judge.”

Dipper’s ears faltered back again, worrying his lip as he felt the man tug at his tail for an answer. Quietly he did, “Y-yes…” he was thankful Bill didn’t decide to ask which of the two he was answering to.

Bill sucked on two of his own fingers and pulled them from his mouth slick with saliva. Without warning he pushed his index all the way to the knuckle into the other, getting him to lift his hips up slightly and gasp a whine. He curled and uncured his finger until he roughly added the second, getting Dipper to tense up at the action. Bill thrusted his fingers in and out of the buck as he’d stretch and scissor him. Dipper released a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding when the man pulled away. He walked back into view and he looked up at him.

“Alright, gonna use that mouth one more time!” Bill hummed and grabbed the younger’s jaw again, squeezing as he parted his lips for him to force his cock once again into his mouth, “Use your tongue, cause I’m doing this part for you! Spit is better than nothing on your end.”

Dipper felt the man twitch in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut while he did his best to slick up his cock with spit before he pulled away. Bill moved back behind him and grabbed his tail to lift him up, he guided him until he was practically standing with his ass in the air and hind legs spread while his front legs were bent into the ground and upper body against the dirt. He lined up his once again hard dick against the cervitaur’s hole.

“Ready for me, sweetheart?” Bill chimed but didn’t get an answer. So instead he pushed his hips forwards.

Dipper’s eyes widened at the painful stretch shooting up his spin, fingers grasping for something to hold onto but only found fallen leaves and sticks along with the dirt. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, the man was huge and with what little preparation he gave him along with the poor excuse for lube it felt like he was splitting in half.

Bill huffed when he was finally engulfed in a tight heat all the way to the hilt, grabbing with one hand at the other’s flank and tail, “F-fuck, are you sure you told me the truth? I’ve never fucked anyone that was this tight before.”

Before he could retort the man pulled back and thrusted his hips forwards, making the only thing come out of his mouth a sharp moan. Bill would change the angle of his hips every time until he heard Dipper release a moan louder than the rest before, laughing as he tightened his hand around his tail as he angled to hit the man’s sweet spot every time. Dipper’s nails clawed the earth as the wolf continued to fuck him, the squeaks and moans tumbling over his tongue before he could even think of stopping them. He would tug on his tail in a rhythm to pull his hips back to meet his own quick and rough thrusts

“Come on,” Bill growled lowly, his nails digging into Dipper’s hip, “I told you what to call me for a reason, scream for me, scream my name.”

Without thinking Dipper did just that, hiccupping out his name along with pleas that didn’t beg him to stop, but rather to continue. Pleas for more, faster, harder. And as long as the buck beneath him kept moaning his name with that lust filled voice of his he was more than happy to oblige.

And it wasn’t long until the burning heated coil in the pit of Dipper’s stomach caught up with his neglected need, trying to raise his hips higher and arch through the uncomfortable position, “O-oh fUkc , fuckfuck-f-fuCK, Bi-Bil-“ the man yanked on his tail and got him to keen a sob, “C-cipher, cipher, please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease…!”

His whined were drowned out into nothing when he moaned the man’s name one last time and came, tail twitching in the man’s hold. Bill fucked him through his orgasm until he reached his own, pulling the buck’s hips still while he also held him as close as possible, cumming deep inside of him with a few gentle rocks of his hips and a low growled howl until he stilled. Carefully he pulled himself out of the other, threatening to drop his hips entirely until he noticed the limp way Dipper laid along with the slight slipping of his hind hooves against the dirt. He sighed but lowered him till he was completely laid against the ground. Bill tucked himself back into his pants and fully righted himself, nudging Dipper’s flank a few times to get his attention.

Dipper perked his head up lazily and looked over his shoulder at the other, looking at him with a blank expression before he spoke up with an equally blank tone, “Next time, we’re doing something _I_ choose.”

Bill happily smiled and helped them both over to lean against a tree, pulling Dipper against him in a hug, “Ohh, I love you, Pine Tree.”

“I love you too,” Dipper allowed his face to smoosh against the other’s chest in the hug, “God, you tackled me into a rock though, shitlord. And you got rougher than you said you would…”

“And you allowed your true colors to show at some parts~!” Bill nuzzled him happily, his tail thumping against the dirt, kissing the top of his head, “I love you so much.”

“You are going to give me a bath once we get hom-“

“Deal!”

“And wait on me for a whole week for doing this dumb weird scenario with you,” Dipper huffed, leaning into his canine.

“Yup yup yup!” Bill barked happily, “Already agreed to all of that before we did all this, I know what to do!”

Dipper pulled back and looked at him, giving a lopsided smile while the man wagged his tail and watched him with a wide happy smile, “You are such a dork… You know that, right?”

“Yes, I know! And I love you, you know that, right?” Bill pulled him back into a hug and gave him another kiss.

“Yes, I’ve heard you before, I love you too,” he sighed and relaxed entirely against Bill’s frame, allowing him to soothingly rake his fingers through his hair.

“You want me to carry you back to the shack? Whenever you’re ready of course.”

Dipper hummed quietly, nuzzling into him, “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The big bad wolf isn't so bad, he's a big ol' softy and snuggle puppy. I don't know what Dipper would want to do in terms of his own ideas, who knows. Anyway, dorky little one shot i hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Remember; point out the grammar and spelling errors and i will fix them as soon as i can UvU
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!! ^.^


End file.
